


Accidentally on Purpose

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie is a tease, Annie is out of the Crystal, Captain!Mikasa Ackerman, Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic, Mikasa secretly enjoys it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the course of a long day, Annie keeps teasing Mikasa. Eventually, after finally getting everything done, she shows Annie what happens when she decides to tease the captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RyuRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/gifts).



It had been extraordinarily busy that day and Mikasa was fairly exhausted; after doing drills and taking stock of the supplies, there had been an alert for titans approaching and the Scouting Legion headed out to take care of it. When they got back, the young captain sighed and stepped out of the room where their gear was stored. There were a few others in the hallway but there was still some room to move around. It was then that she saw Annie approaching and Mikasa opened her mouth to speak until the shifter pressed against her to get past and into the gear storage room. As she brushed past, their torsos touching, Mikasa could feel the softness of Annie's breasts through the layers of their shirts- but that was the only coverage. She glanced down to see that there were indeed no lines of an evident bra.

Their eyes met briefly and Annie smirked up at her, muttering, “Coming through.”

Mikasa stood dumbfounded for a moment, tempted to simply follow the other woman into the room and quietly ask if her suspicions were true. But instead, Eren came up and grabbed her shoulder. “Yo, Mik, Commander Erwin wants to know if you've started on the report from today.”

She sighed softly, “ _Shit_ , no.” The woman muttered, “I'll get on it right now. Tell him I'll have my report in by the end of the day.” Sparing a last glance at the doorway, hoping that Annie would be close behind, the captain went to her office and started on the incident report.

Incident reports were not something Mikasa enjoyed; they were mundane and most incident reports were about injuries to soldiers or damage to gear. That day, while fighting titans, a soldier's gear malfunctioned and very nearly sent that soldier hurdling to their death. Thankfully, Sasha had jumped in and saved them. Mikasa mused to herself, ‘ _Speaking of which, I owe Sasha a meal._ ’

Only halfway done with the report, Mikasa paused and ran her hands over her face. She stayed like that, elbows on the desk and hands on her face, until she felt something soft and warm press against her shoulders. The familiar, clean scent that seemed to cling to Annie relaxed the captain and she smiled when her partner's hands rested on her arms. Annie hummed in her ear, “Long day, huh?”

There was a hum in the affirmative from the taller woman. “Klaus nearly bit the dust earlier. I owe Sasha a meal.” The female shifter grunted quietly and moved. Mikasa's eyes snapped open when she felt the softness press against her neck. “Annie?”

Annie grinned to herself and asked, “What is it, Mikasa?”

“Are you-”

At the knock on the door, Annie pulled away and Mikasa fought back the urge to groan in frustration. She turned and glanced at the door. “ _What_?” she snapped.

Armin peeked in, looking sheepish. “S-Sorry, Mikasa. I need to borrow you for a minute. We're trying to load some carts with supplies to hand out and-”

With a sigh, Mikasa got to her feet and pulled on her jacket, replying, “All right, all right. I'll be right there.” Armin waited, leaving the door open as the captain started towards him. She was brought to a pause by Annie. “Wha- oh.” Mikasa smiled and bent to kiss Annie goodbye. But her heart raced when her partner pressed up against her. Again she felt the softness of Annie's breasts and her eyes fluttered.

And, yet again, Annie smirked up at her and laughed, “Go do the heavy lifting, _captain_.” She stepped back and her look became smug, waiting and watching for the reaction from Mikasa. “Well? They're waiting.”

The captain's eyes narrowed, as though she wanted to say something. But she left regardless, following Armin to help lift the heavier supplies like barrels of water and crates of food. Her mind wandered, wishing for the chance to finally talk to Annie and ask; it seemed like ever since that morning, Annie had taken every chance to brush against the captain and tease her. Mikasa urged herself to work faster and, soon, they finished up. Armin approached her and smiled. He said, “Thanks. That would've taken a lot longer without you.”

“Probably,” Mikasa replied. Patting his shoulder, she said, “I'm going to go finish my incident report. I need to have it in to Erwin by the end of the day.” Her childhood friend smiled warmly and nodded, bidding her goodbye with a brief side hug. As she returned to her office, Mikasa was met with the sight of Annie starting to walk out. “Where are you going?”

“Got asked to help with an interrogation. Marlowe is good but he thinks I'd do a better job.” Annie walked up, again pressing their bodies together as she cupped the back of Mikasa's neck to bring her into a kiss. “I'll see you later.” As she walked away, Annie waved over her shoulder and quipped, “Better finish up that report, Ackerman.”

While Annie walked off, the captain stood in the hall. She grumbled, “Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” Mikasa sighed and once again entered her office, plopping down in the chair.  She rubbed her eyes, sighing quietly. It wasn't unusual for Annie to tease her. And it was obviously far from coincidence for Annie to brush against her that many times. The woman shook her head and got back to the incident report, choosing to push her suspicions aside until the paperwork was done. With little distraction, Mikasa finished the report with ease and happily signed it, getting ready to go turn it in. She got to Erwin’s office with no run-ins and, after a brief discussion over the day's events, was dismissed for the day.

The trek back to her quarters was a quiet one and for that, Mikasa was thankful. It had seemed like all day she had been surrounded by noise and people. Footsteps came up behind her and for a moment, she tensed. But then, her hand was grabbed and the familiar feeling of Annie's fingers between her own set Mikasa at ease. She glanced at Annie and smiled faintly. “You've been teasing me all day.”

“Have I?” Annie inquired, her tone innocent. A grin gave her away though and she laughed when her partner leveled a look at her. “C'mon, it was just coincidence.”

“It's not coincidence if it happens three times or more, Annie.” Her arm slipped around the smaller woman's waist and she leaned in to whisper, “I'll show you what happens when you tease me.” She smirked, seeing Annie's smile out of the corner of her eye. Once they reached their shared quarters, Mikasa made sure to lock the door before spinning Annie and slamming her back against it. Her arm remained where it was around Annie's waist as her free hand rose to brush the woman's breast. Mikasa's fingers gently traced from her partner's shoulder down, feeling no extra fabric as the pads of her fingers followed the curve and she smiled, hearing the small intake of breath as she grazed Annie's nipple. “I knew it,” she rasped. Annie groaned and turned her head away from Mikasa's inquiring gaze. The captain leaned in and kissed the sensitive spot below Annie's ear, nipping gently to make the woman pressed against the door whine.

Her hand lowered until she encountered the belt at Annie's hips. Undoing it quickly, she also unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans to pull the hooded shirt free. Mikasa slid her hand under the fabric to splay her fingers over the soft skin, lightly stroking. She trailed kisses and soft bites along Annie's jaw and felt a swell of pride when her partner's hands grabbed the straps of her gear, holding her close. Her hand moved higher, pulling the shirt up along with it. It didn't take long for her fingers to reach the cleft of her lover's breasts and she tugged the fabric up to reveal Annie's bare chest. “I take that this wasn't very hard for you to hide with your jacket on.”

“No one else would've known,” Annie muttered. She glanced down, watching as Mikasa cupped her breast and squeezed, making her exhale hard. Mikasa's thumb brushed over her nipple again and again, making it harden. The shorter woman bit her lip and her eyes fluttered shut just before Mikasa lowered her head to kiss the tops of her breasts.

Her lips sought out Annie's unattended breast, catching her nipple and suckling softly. Annie panted and started to squirm as the captain's tongue lapped at her. Mikasa smiled to herself and pulled away, tugging Annie's hoodie off completely. However, instead of just pleasuring Annie, Mikasa decided to tease her back. The captain slipped her knee between Annie's legs and continued to raise it until it was pressing against Annie's core. She smiled to see her partner get redder and start to grind down on her leg. Mikasa smirked and leaned to kiss Annie's ear before she whispered, “I told you that I'd show you what happens when you tease me.” At the questioning look, Mikasa raised her leg further and lifted Annie from the ground, the tips of her boots just above the floor. “No more leverage,” the captain chuckled. There was a certain satisfaction Mikasa found in the look on Annie's face; she appeared torn between finding pleasure in the constant pressure and being exasperated at the lack of friction. She again grabbed her partner's breasts, toying with her nipples. “Frustrating, isn't it?” Mikasa whispered.

“Ackerman, c'mon-” Her spine arched as the taller woman rolled her already sensitive nipples, making her gasp sharply. She squeezed her eyes shut while Mikasa continued to tease her.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” Mikasa inquired. A half-hearted glare was all the response she got and so she captured Annie in a kiss, using a soft nip to open her mouth and engage her partner's tongue. Her hands slowly left Annie's breasts, softly brushing her ribs and sides until they settled on her hips. “Well?”

The shifter growled, “ _Mikasa, please_.” She tried to move her hips, shuddering as the slightest friction made her whimper.

Mikasa obliged and tightened her grip on her lover's hips, helping her start to move. She watched Annie's expression carefully while the woman rocked her hips. Annie started to pant and whimper, her hands grabbing Mikasa's shirt. “You understand that when you tease me, I tease back?” The smaller woman nodded; her cheeks were flushed and her breath came in uneven heaves. It was then that Mikasa carefully lowered Annie and her knee. Her partner trembled while Mikasa dropped to her knees and tugged Annie's pants down. Mikasa leaned in and used her thumb to rub Annie's clit while she softly licked the length of her partner's sex. When Annie's hands laced in the captain's hair, the taller female started to lick and playfully nip with more vigor. Her free hand ran up the back of Annie's thigh and squeezed her ass while the shifter moaned.

Annie's legs started to shake even more as Mikasa switched her hand and mouth, pressing two fingers into her partner's core while her tongue teased the woman's clit. The fingers in her hair scratched over her scalp and in return, Mikasa wrapped her lips around Annie's clit, starting to suckle. From there, teasing was long forgotten and Mikasa focused on bringing her partner to orgasm.

As Mikasa thrust faster, Annie panted and moaned; her hands trembled as she ran her fingers through her lover's hair. Their eyes met and Annie bit her lip to try and fight back the groan building in her throat. The captain curled her fingers and rubbed the sensitive spot inside of Annie, making the smaller female gasp sharply. After a few more thrusts, Annie's eyes shut and she trembled, thighs clenching. It was Mikasa's hand coming away from her behind to press against her stomach that kept Annie upright. She panted, “If that's what happens when I tease you- it might happen more often…” Annie blushed, seeing the loving smile on her partner's face. When Mikasa stood to her full height, the shifter was brought into another kiss and they embraced. “I love you, Mika.”

“I love you too.” Mikasa wrapped her arms around Annie's waist and lifted her up, giggling when the woman struggled to kick her boots and pants the rest of the way off.

“What're you laughing at?” Annie asked, her voice muffled in her lover's shoulder.

Mikasa reclined on their bed, settling Annie on her lap and smiling up at her. “Nothing. It was just funny seeing you kick off the last of your clothes.”

“And yet you're still dressed.”

“So?” she inquired.

“Take it off,” Annie retorted.

There was a pause and Mikasa smirked. “Make me.”


End file.
